Blood Brothers
by phayte1978
Summary: This is for Day 8 of KinkTober! Prompt - Blood! (Ash/Eiji)


The moment Ash walked into the room, his heart stopped. At the small desk, Eiji had this huge knife and was about to run his thumb down the blade.

"Stop!" he screamed, running forward to take the knife from Eiji.

"What?" Eiji asked, blinking innocently at him.

"This is NOT a toy!" he screamed, slamming the knife into the desk- letting it pierce and stand up.

Rolling his eyes, Eiji was still staring at the knife. "I know it's not a toy, I just never see these kinds of things... up close."

"And that is a good thing!"

A huff and Eiji was sitting back in the chair, crossing his arms, glaring at him. "You shelter me too much!"

"I keep you safe!"

Why did it always feel like Eiji was challenging him? Especially the way his hand shook just now, reaching out to the handle of the knife. Growling, Ash grabbed the knife holding it from Eiji's reach.

"These are not toys!" he growled.

Lifting his shirt sleeve, he grazed the blade of the knife over his forearm. Beads of blood pooling where the razor edge had crossed. Eiji gasped, his eyes wide open, blinking at him.

"...Ash," Eiji whispered.

Pushing the point of the knife back into the desk, he squinted at Eiji- though it was so hard to stay annoyed or mad at him. It was different. He wanted to wrap Eiji in everything precious and keep him locked away in a secret safe corner.

Ash was used to blood, use to this- not Eiji.

The blood trickled, running down the edge of his arm. He had sharpened the blade himself, he knew how razor sharp it was. That blade had slipped between a few ribs of men, and sliced an ear or two off. It was contaminated- not for Eiji's purity to touch.

Looking away from Eiji, he dropped his arm, the blood pooling at his fingers, dripping to the floor.

"Ash, look at me," Eiji whispered.

Turning his head, Ash saw there was only kindness in the eyes looking back at him. A hand taking his, his blood smearing between their fingers- Eiji intertwined their fingers, lifting his arm.

"Such a delicate American," Eiji said, the smile growing more on his face.

Ash was taken back, like he had been slapped- hell he felt like slapping Eiji. If it wasn't for that smile that lit up the room looking back at him. Turning away, his bottom lip sticking out, pouting.

Laughter from Eiji and Ash was pouting more. What the hell was it about this guy?

"We should go clean up your arm," Eiji said, still holding his hand, but his other hand reaching out for the knife.

"Eiji!" he exclaimed.

"Shhhhh," Eiji said, still smiling at him.

Standing there, watching Eiji holding the very knife that had ended lives, dismembered people- it was wrong. A few drops of his blood still on the blade as Eiji held it up. The moment Eiji held it to his own forearm, with the hand holding his- he wanted to cry out, to stop him- his voice stopped working.

Hissing, Eiji grazed the blade over his forearm the way Ash had. Blood pooling instantly on his arm, then he stuck it back in the wood of the desk as Ash had done.

"Not so bad," Eiji said.

"Fucking idiot," Ash whispered, his voice coming back.

Another smile and Eiji was taking his thumb, rubbing it over the blood on Ash's arm, smearing it across his pale skin. The fine hairs on his arm matted, but Eiji continued down his arm till he was where their hands connected- the blood mingling at their fingers.

"So weird," Ash breathed. He didn't want to admit how this was affecting him- how being around Eiji affected him differently than anyone he had ever been around. He felt free and alive with Eiji- he felt he did not have to wear mask or put up walls.

"You're so… pale," Eiji whispered, smearing blood more over his arm.

"Hey!" Ash said, pouting not even realizing it.

A chuckle from Eiji, and Ash looked back over at him, their eyes meeting. There was a sparkle behind Eiji's eyes- he found he looked forward to seeing this.

Their fingers let go of the other, Ash knowing his blood and Eiji's were mixed on his hand. He needed to go clean it up, but he found he also couldn't.

"Hey! This makes us blood brothers!" Eiji squealed out, hopping in place.

"Oh, don't be so childish!" Ash said, rolling his eyes. Eiji continued to laugh, and smearing the blood on his own arm. "We should go clean these up."

A shrug, and Eiji just stood there. "Makes me a feel… what is the word you use? Badass!"

"Having a graze on your arm? You've been cut before," Ash said, smacking his forehead with his palm.

"But still!" Eiji squeaked.

Walking over where Eiji was, he took the hand that kept smearing his own blood over his arm. "Stop," he said, "You are pretty badass, you know?"

A gasp and Eiji looked up at him. "I am?"

"No one else ever stands up to me the way you do… and you do it without fear," Ash whispered, stepping closer into Eiji's space. Their breath mingled and neither was moving away. Lifting his hand, Ash cupped Eiji's cheek, his thumb rubbing over his cheek- blood smeared a bit, but not too much.

"...Ash," Eiji breathed.

They met together- their lips gliding over the others. It always surprised Ash just how soft Eiji's lips where. They weren't rough, or chapped- they were soft and fit perfectly against his. Moving his arm behind Eiji, he pulled their bodies flush and licked at Eiji's bottom lip.

Hands grabbing his biceps and the kiss deepened. Eiji's body was lean, tone- fit nice against his. As Eiji's mouth slowly opened to his, he sighed contently at the pass of their tongues, holding Eiji as he molded against him. Pressing him back a few steps, he had Eiji to the wall, the kiss deepening. Small moans escaping Eiji's mouth, his hands squeezing his biceps harder.

Ignoring the stinging in his arm, Ash kissed the side of Eiji's mouth and down his neck. Gasp and mixtures of English and Japanese fell from Eiji's lips as he bit at his skin. The pure way Eiji responded to him only made him want to do more- but had he already corrupted him enough?

"Tell me stop… and I will," he breathed against his neck, then sucked gently on his ear lobe.

"Please… don't stop!"

He wanted Eiji to push him away, he wanted him to tell him no- but the hands on him held him tighter, the gasp came louder- then Eiji rolled his hips against him. The bulge in his pants brushing against him.

"Tell me to stop!" he hissed in his ear.

"Ash!" Eiji gasped, letting go of one arm, grabbing him under his chin and mashing their mouths together. Eiji had his mouth open when they met, forcing his tongue into Ash's, taking over. The more Eiji thrusted his tongue in his mouth, the more he rocked his hips, gaining friction on their dicks.

He had no idea what is was about this guy- anyone else, he would have killed by now. Anyone else, he would have used and tossed aside. Anyone else… that is what it was- Eiji was not just anyone else.

Spit drooled from the sides of their mouth, Eiji with blood smeared on his cheek, Ash with blood under his chin. The sounds Eiji made were pure- nothing fake. No, nothing about Eiji was ever fake.

Maybe that was what drove him and wanted Eiji with him. He was someone who was honest with him- regardless the outcome.

Even as their mouth stayed tightly connected, sucking the air from each other's lungs- hands becoming more brave as they wandered over the other's body, Ash didn't want to scare Eiji.

Gasping as he pulled back, their hips firmly pressed together, dark eyes half lidded staring at him.

"We should…"

Shaking his head, Eiji pursed his lips, brushing them over his. Hands moving down his sides, jolting him with the ticklish sensation, then pulling at his belt loops.

"Keep going," Eiji said, pressing his lips to his again.

His hands shook, they never shook before. Moving his fingers over the button on Eiji's pants, he was breathing harder than he should.

"Fuck!" he noticed the blood on his hands, now on Eiji's pants.

"Huh?" Eiji's voice was low and far away.

"The blood," he whispered.

"It's… kinda hot," Eiji whispered.

"You're so weird," Ash said, pressing his mouth back to Eiji's. His hands rested where he unbuttoned his pants, unsure of where to take this.

"Keep going… we will clean up… later," Eiji mumbled against his lips.

Shaking fingers slowly undid the zipper, pushing Eiji's pants down some. Taking his hand, he tried to wipe the blood on his palm on his jeans, as it was starting to dry on his arm a bit.

Eiji's fingers were clumsy on him- tugging at his pants, snagging the zipper. After a few moments of what sounded like cursed Japanese, Ash found his jeans pushed down under his ass and Eiji fumbling with the elastic on his briefs.

The ways his eyes stared at him, down his body- taking it all in. Ash knew his body was what many desired, and wanted. He even had to admit, Eiji was fit. He had outlines where his muscles were, lines that drove the eyes down his body- the path his hands took. Dipping his fingers into his boxers, Ash found Eiji hard and already a bit wet.

"Excited?" Ash asked, kissing Eiji's lips once more.

"Very," Eiji breathed, pulling at his briefs, freeing his cock. Eiji's hands were small, almost lady like- though his grip at first was shaky, it quickly changed. Gasping, Ash looked down, seeing where Eiji's bloodstained hand was stroking his cock. The blood barely coating his cock, but clearly there. He noticed Eiji was staring the entire time he slowly stroked Ash's cock- so large in his hand.

Kissing his forehead, Ash gripped Eiji's cock in his, stroking up and twisting at the tip. Eiji gasped, his body jolted for a moment. Pressing his forehead to Eiji's, they stood there- breathing heavy, hands moving over the others. Eiji's hand was becoming dry, sticky from the blood. He stopped a moment, running his hand over his arm where he had made the cut earlier with the blade, then took Ash's cock back in his hand- smearing him more with blood.

"I don't… I don't know why I… like this," Eiji mumbled.

"We all have our kinks," Ash breathed.

"Hah!" Eiji gasped. Ash had gripped him tighter, stroking him faster. Each up movement only becoming wetter in his palm. He knew Eiji was not going to last much longer. Capturing his mouth with his, he stroked him as he had been trained to do, but this was different. Eiji responded so purely to him. The way he was turned on by the blood smeared on his dick, the little yelps and moans that came from him. His language switching from English to Japanese…

Yeah, this was not like how he was trained. He felt his own arousal build, and not because he _had_ too. No, he did want this. He wanted the unsure hands on him, he wanted the experimental touches, he wanted Eiji.

"Ash!" Eiji called out- calling his name as only he could.

His body shook and Eiji squealed, his cock pulsing in his hand, cumming on his hip. Through this, Eiji's hand with lax on his cock. Gasping and catching his breath, Eiji just held his cock, his eyes far away, lips swollen and red.

Grabbing Eiji's hair, Ash was kissing him again. How could someone so innocent look so fucked out from just a hand job? It was driving him mad with desire. Putting his hand over Eiji's, he guided him how to stroke him- the way he liked it. It took a moment, then Eiji's tongue was working against his, small whimpers escaping as his hand took back over.

It surprised him when it happened. Usually Ash had long staying power- making a game of not being able to cum. Somehow with Eiji, it hit him like a brick wall. Letting off Eiji's mouth, he found his head buried in his shoulder, moaned deeply as his cock released- feeling as if it would never stop.

He had never cum so hard before. Gasping, he lifted his head, pressing his lips to Eiji's for a kiss, then touching foreheads.

They were both a mess. When he looked down, two soft cocks with pants pushed to their thighs- blood covering them more than it should.

"We really need to clean this up," Ash said.

"Yeah… shower?" Eiji asked.

"Go ahead, I'll get us some clean clothes and bandages."

"Oh no, Mister!" Eiji said, taking his hand and pulling him. "You are coming with me!"

"What? Why?" Ash asked, confused.

"You think we are done yet?" Eiji asked, giggling as he pulled Ash into the bathroom.

It made him chuckle, he had created a monster.


End file.
